This section provides background information related to the technology associated with the present disclosure and, as such, is not necessarily prior art.
Modern motor vehicles are routinely equipped with one or more power-operated closure systems having a powered actuator unit and a moveable closure member driven between at least two positions by the powered actuator unit. Non-limiting examples of such power-operated closure systems may include power sliding doors, power liftgates, power door locks, and power windows. In association with a majority of these power-operated closure systems, the powered actuator unit includes an electric motor and a reduction gearset driven by the electric motor which, in turn, drives a drive mechanism that is operable to cause movement of the closure member in coordination with actuation of the electric motor. In most conventional closure systems, the electric motor associated with the powered actuator unit is of the type commonly referred to as brushed DC motors due to several factors including, but not limited to, cost and packaging limitation.
One type of power-operated closure system which has potential for utilization of advanced powered actuator units is power window lift systems. As is known, most window lift systems employ an arrangement commonly referred to as a “window regulator” to raise and lower a door window between open and closed positions. Two popular types of conventional window regulators are classified as “single rail” window regulators and “dual rail” window regulators. Single rail window regulators typically have a lift member that is slideably mounted on a rail secured to a structural component located inside the door frame. The window is mounted to the lift member. A drive mechanism, driven by the powered actuator unit, is configured to move the lift member along the rail for raising or lowering the window. An example of a cable-type drive mechanism associated with a powered single rail window regulator is disclosed in U.S. Publication No. US 2007/0180773. An example of a jackscrew-type drive mechanism associated with a powered single rail window regulator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,462. Dual rail window regulators are similar to single rail window regulators except that they use a pair of parallel, spaced-apart rails instead of one. Dual rail window regulators typically include a pair of distinct lift members, each associated with one of the rails. Alternatively, a single lift member can be used that is configured to span between the laterally-spaced rails. Examples of cable-type drive mechanisms interconnecting the powered actuator unit and the lift member(s) of a dual rail window regulator are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,096,080 and U.S. Publication Nos. US 2014/0041303 and US 2014/0208656.
While commercially available power-operated closure systems used in motor vehicles are satisfactory for their intended purpose, a need exists to advance the art and provide alternative solutions capable of providing advantages and features directed to improved performance, service life, packaging efficiency, and/or cost.